


Crush

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Bucky might be a little too concerned with his best friends girl.This is my entry for @imanuglywombat and her The Ugliest Wombat Challenge in celebration of her 1,000 followers! Thank you so much for letting me participate! This is my first fic with A/B/O. Uh. I tried to do it justice, so give a read and tell me what you think. I hope you like!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Crush

It hurts a little. It takes your breath away for a moment. He pulls your legs back and sinks further into you. He wanted to watch you take him in. Eyes wide, mouth parted followed by that little shiver of surprise, Bucky couldn’t help but smile. A delirious enraptured grin of pleasure spread to his eyes. You were going to love every bit of it, being taken.

He should have done this sooner. His metal fingers grazed the edge of your jaw pushing his thumb through your wet lips. Months, it had been long weeks of watching, studying your body, your movements. These pouty lips, Bucky brushed his thumb across your mouth, they belonged to him now.

His hand glided down passed your chin, over the wet skin of your neck to your shoulder. The other hand followed the same path as he hitched your legs over his bent elbows and forced the rest of him inside you. The shutter returned, his smile faded and was replaced with a tight focus.

He didn’t want to let you go.

Pale and sweat slicked across his forehead Bucky leaned down to lick your chin.

In his daydreams you were always compliant.

“Sweet little cunt,” Bucky whispered.

He couldn’t sleep again. He lay on his bed sweat dripping down his bare chest onto the gray sheets. Legs askew, metal hand gripping the side of the mattress, boxer briefs pulled down around his balls with a tight grip on his long cock. He locked into the fantasy, and let it take him away from the day of watching you.

He was harder than ever. Precum glided with his hand up and over the fat end taking care to give pressure to the soft sensitive patch just under the head. Your pussy would have done a better job though.

It had to be warmer. No, he knew you would be so hot there.

Bucky pulled on his cock in short bursts. He licked his lips and he squeezed his eyes tight and thought about how that little surprise gasp turned to terror. His hands would hold you down. You would fight back but he was stronger.

“Fill that pretty little pussy,” he groaned.

Did you know? Bucky loosened his stroke down his shaft and let the growing need to catch up to the sensation. You had to know, he thought. His eyes roved over you, the habit was worn in to the point that even when he was caught he wouldn’t look away.

You were his little Beta. Lackluster scented, dull mossy all in his nose but he couldn’t get enough.

In his fantasy he plunged back inside you. The horror in your eyes from the pain of him filling you up tipped him over the edge. Those wanting eyes, so full of panic that it made his cock harder.

Fear and pleasure. The unspoken language of your body falling from rigidity to complete surrender to his dominance gave him an opening.

Bucky imagined his hands leaving your shoulders and flipping you over. Ass up, that beautiful round bottom in his hands sliding down roughly and then gripped your hips back into his hold.

He can smell your pussy. Soon he is lost in the faint scent he has picked up from your chairs. He imagines it as more, fills it out in his senses to the point he can swear you are in the room with him now.

Bucky’s hand rocked up and down the shaft of his cock. He was close and the fantasy shifted to a series of moments. Your eyes, that mouth, how your ass is always barely contained in those jeans. He almost touched it once, almost. God, what he would do to that ass. Bucky moaned deep and jerked his hips up into his hold. Fuck, your ass always looked so tight.

“I’m gunna’ cum..” he managed to grumble.

How good you make him feel. Such a good woman, so beautifully unaware.

His mind warped back to your eyes, looking up at him from your place on your knees. Suckling him, lavishing that wet pink tongue over the head of his cock.

“You’re so gorgeous..” he moaned.

He imagined you taking him in, swallowing him whole as he rammed your throat pushing passed your tonsils. Bucky’s body jerked, his hand stilled as streams of white shot from his cock. He pumped and rode out the fantasy of you swallowing every bit of it until his heart steadied.

His hand fell to his pelvis. Limp now with milky white still dribbling from the opening it rested against his hand.

“That’s what you do to me…” he whispered.

“When I think of you.”

* * *

Casual, you were always unfussy. You tried to blend in and disappear like the Beta you were. But you were friendly and never let a bad day show on your face. But Bucky always thought that friendliness carried over to grace, ya, you were gracious. And you seemed like you listen, really listened. Maybe not to him, he had yet to see that side of you personally. But it didn’t stop you from being approachable, kind, and maybe a little too careless, thought Bucky.

His eyes were all over you again. And he could only hear his own breaths. Deep, shallow in his chest he couldn’t help but keep staring. You were so beautiful today. You smiled at Sam and then laughed, no giggled at his joke. Bucky grinded his teeth, pursed his lips and lifted the newspaper a little higher shielding his face. He wanted to make you laugh like that.

Steve walked into the room. Bucky’s eyes shifted back to you. His breaths came heavier now, as Steve took you to the side, Bucky peeked over the edge of the newspaper at the interaction. He knew what was coming, what he hoped Steve would have the moxie to do.

He was finally breaking up with you.

“Beta’s need to stick with Betas.” Steve had said early this morning. But Bucky had convinced him otherwise. Steve was too busy for a love life and too detached in a world that needed him more. Steve faltered on getting around to it, like always, he was too nice and considered your feelings first.

It drove Bucky nearly mad with anticipation. Knowing it was coming, but not getting what he wanted sometimes pushed him to be a little too enthusiastic at times. But Steve overlooked it as a friend’s worry.

It wasn’t Bucky’s problem. But he sat in the common room and saw your face fall with every word from Steve anyway. The giddiness overwhelmed him as a smile began to form and he re-positioned the paper higher to cover.

“She’s probably going to her father’s beach house after this one.”

Bucky’s smiled slumped, he was so caught up in the show he hadn’t realized another had come to sit on the opposite side of the table. Quickly he folded the paper and looked into the solemn eyes of Wanda.

Bucky gestured that didn’t understand what she was talking about and Wanda leaned into the table. She folded her arms across the top and spoke in a hushed voice.

“Steve, he’s not very good at that.” She gently jerked her head in the direction of Steve and you.

Bucky’s eyes wandered back to you. Mossy, even over Wanda’s rancid perfume, he could smell your sweat start to collect at the back of your next from across the room.

“So she will most likely go to that beach house.” Said Wanda and picked up her cup. “She’s there every time they had a fight. She called it her refuge, or something. I hope she gets the peace she needs.”

He hadn’t thought of this. The fall out was an absolute, because honestly how in love were you with Steve? Bucky predicted a few teary days and sniffling through meetings, but to leave? To mourn? _Steve_? It was laughable.

“Where is this beach house?” asked Bucky.

* * *

You should have known Steve was capable. America’s prince, mister perfect soldier was certainly able than most you had found out. You just never imagined he _would_. Two years blew by and now you sat in your office trying to piece together where it all went wrong.

Maybe it was because of you. Steve was a traditionalist. The courting, marriage, the house and the kids were all that he ever wanted. It was what he expected. The final conclusion for two betas that had done very well for themselves.

If you had to be born a beta in this world, it couldn’t have been more hopeful than to be two self made betas. You worked your way up Stark Industries, put yourself through school, dodged advances, took shit and here you sat. Here at the top of your class with more opportunities than most. Tied to no one and owed zero to anybody.

And Steve, well everybody knows about Steve’s ascension. He was _the_ poster boy for ‘roided up betas with dreams of grandeur.

No, no. You tried to tell yourself it wasn’t anything you had done. But it didn’t stop the tears. Squinting made it worse. They rolled down your cheeks and plopped on to the sheets of paper you tried to read.

Even with all of the reasoning, it didn’t hurt any less. The papers slipped from your fingers and fell to the desk as you wiped at the tears. A few deep sniffles and you become aware of the one person you didn’t want to see at this moment.

The heavy scent was thicker than usual, like you could almost taste the sweetness on your tongue and your eyes flickered up to the shut door of your office.

Anyone but him, with his constant staring, his super present and ever watchful concern put you on edge. Maybe it was the Alpha in him, but who really knows these things when it comes to class and hormones? Dominantly he confronted your introverted tendencies with unreserved disdain. He had said he was drawing you out. That he wanted to get a _feel_ of his best friend’s girl. It all seemed over the top and perhaps a bit creepy too.

A light knock and a few seconds later Bucky Barnes stepped in. You reached for a tissue and swiveled the chair around in order to not face him.

“Hey, want some company?” he asked.

 _No, not from you_.

You answered with sniffle and stayed turned away from him.

You heard his thick soled boots stepped around the desk. Closer, he was coming and you wiped the rest of the tears away.

Bucky walked in front of your chair not close enough to touch but still near to make you uncomfortable. Your eyes were pinned to his boots while you kneaded the tissue in your hands.

“’You okay?” he began. “I heard.” He said more softly.

“I’m sure you knew before I did so what’s the big deal?” you said and rose your eyes to meet his. “Feeling guilty?”

Bucky shifted weight, his hands twitched as he spoke. “’Come on it’s not like that,”

Indignity, and rightfully hurt, you snapped back. “So you didn’t know?”

Bucky’s eyes went from cool to hot. “Or are you lying to save face?” you asked.

He took one step toward you and then another until all you could see was him. That potent sweet scent, his broad chest, the gleam of metal of his left arm and his eyes who Satan himself wouldn’t want to stare into. Bucky bent at the waist put both his hands on either side of the arms of your chair. His presence pushed your back further into the chair until he was knelt down close and invading your space.

“Save face?” he asked with a light voice. “You don’t want me to spare your feelings?”

You tried to retort but he held up a metal finger for you wait and pointed.

“Fine. I won’t.”

He rested his metal hand on the edge of your knee.

“Steve couldn’t stand looking at you. At the end he knew that you would never give him what he wanted. You’re stubborn and obstinate to your mate. He couldn’t get over that. So he left you.”

You stared at him with teary eyes and held back the sob in your chest.

“Want more?”

You shook your head ‘no’ but he continued.

“You think the world works in right and fair. It doesn’t. So you think it’s unfair Steve split? Why? You took from him and didn’t give anything back. How’s that fair? How’s that right?”

“I have a say.” You said and made to move but Bucky’s metal hand pressed upon your shoulder.

“No you don’t.”

His proximity and the raw unadulterated lust in his eyes masked the fear that was beginning to settle in your gut with contempt. He let you shove his hand off and again you moved to stand up.

You took a few steps away and began to feel better the further you were away from him. “You’re such an asshole.” You muttered.

But he was there again behind you. “No, no. You misunderstand me.” He coaxed, and you felt his warm flesh fingers grazed the back of your neck.

When you turned around he was close, far nearer, and intimately so.

“You deserve a mate that holds you above all that. A partner who will make you want those things too. Steve couldn’t do that.”

His eyes fell to your lips. “You need someone who wants you for who you are.”

The sweetness of his scent was overwhelming. And the more he pushed the headier it became. It was familiar, and you welcomed the presence of it as the aroma mingled with his words.

“I do want a family.”

You blinked, you couldn’t believe you admitted that out loud. _To him_.

“I know you do.” He said, a roguish grin curled at the corner of his lips.

Your eyes, the beautiful gaze, Bucky wanted to reach out and touch your face. You were compliant, like in his dreams but this was real. You let your guard down. _For him_.

As he stared at you images exploded in his mind. He wasn’t disappointed in you anymore. In his fantasies he would praise you, he promised. For your sweetness, for your obedience, and finally realizing that you belonged to him.

“Bucky?” you asked, seeing the lost expression in his eyes.

“Ya doll?” said Bucky with a sigh.

“I think it’s time you left. I have a few bits of work to get through.”

You walked round him. Bucky was left standing there with his good mood falling along with the grin.

You sat and waited. Bucky didn’t look back as he walked out of your office and slammed the door shut.

The moment the glass stopped rattling air shot from your lungs. Shaking hands reached into the bottom drawer of your desk. You grabbed at the package, tore through the paper and quickly shoved the pill in your mouth.

His scent was stronger, it lingered on your skin and in your nose. It was intoxicating. You’re Alpha.

 _No! Not your Alpha. Not him. Please not him._ Your mind churned.

You leaned back in the chair and attempted to suppress the urge to run back out there. Run behind him like a lost little puppy looking for her master.

The pill acted fast. Slowly your breathing regulated. You sat in the wetness of your cunt. And felt grateful he hadn’t scented you out. He hadn’t realized.

You were his Omega.

* * *

You lay back in the slick plastic bright blue chair and tilted your head back to the night sky.

It was beautiful out here. With the sand below between your toes, with the waves crashing in, and the earthy salty air in your nose. You sat there for hours watching the water, the gray puffy clouds lost in your own thoughts. You were alone finally, not another house in sight for miles. Here you could let go. It was this place you felt the most free.

Who needs suppressants, phones, or paperwork.

The wind blew from the west, surrounding you in the cool night air off the ocean. You huddled in with your shawl, wrapped yourself in its soft threads.

Bucky stood in the dark. Outside your beach house near the tallest sandy dune as he watched you. He bet you felt superior to him. Able to jump in and out of society as you pleased. But it didn’t stop him from following you.

There was something in your eyes that spoke to his soul. Maybe it was unguarded part of you he saw, or the break up—but he knew you needed him. That you craved him just like he yearned for you.

The wind picked up around him. Your scent, that mellow smell that was neither sharp nor engaging but this time it carried with it an electricity that shot through him. Bucky stood straighter and sniffed again.

His eyes dilated as they shifted to your huddled form on the beach. It was your scent. Steadfast and secure in its purpose, the only meaning that a girl like you would need it.

“Omega.” He whispered.

His heart almost burst from his chest as he suddenly realized his casual stalking had purpose. That he had a purpose.

He sniffed again. It was stronger now, potent and swept through his senses. He had to know for certain, he needed to smell you for himself, up close and personal.

Bucky stepped back forced his eyes toward your house and looked for an opening.

As soon as you set foot into your refuge it felt different than before. Your eyes glanced around, nothing seemed to be out of place and yet it felt eerily foreign. Softly you walked from your front door unsure as to why you needed to be quiet but did it anyway.

Goosbumps flashed up the sides of your arms like a northern chill had just blown over you. And you stopped in the halfway point of the end of your living room and the beginning of your kitchen.

It was silly. You decided that it was a side effect of the suppressants wearing off resulting in undue paranoia.

But with another step the air shifted and you caught the scent.

“Bucky?” you called.

A figure moved in the darkened hall to your left. You turned quickly watching the broad shoulders emerge into the dim light of your kitchen. His scent was caked in your nose more than ever.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

The pangs of want hit you hard boiling in your gut and shot right up into your fevered chest. You stepped back with his every advancing step. You couldn’t speak at first. Too caught up, your first real heat was gearing up to wrought hell on your delicate nervous system.

“I can smell you.”

Bucky knew what time it was, he could hear it in your blood, the rush of it with the sweat dripping down your temple. He was drawn to you. His eyes wantonly moved over that shawl, those leggings and knew what awaited him underneath.

“Sto-stop.” You said, but he didn’t. “Don’t come any closer.” Your voice broke.

Bucky shrugged off his jacket and dropped it to the floor. His light eyes surveyed your body as he began to peel off his white cotton shirt. Your vision dipped and swirled between the shape of his body and the unwillingness to continue to stare.

His steps continued toward you until he was there, inches away and his scent filling you.

“If you can’t trust me, then who can you trust?” His eyes fixed on your lips, like before the passion in it unsettled you. And while his warm metal arm stroked your cheek, your eyes darted to the lamp only a few feet away.

It was a long shot that you could ever overcome him. But you were going to try anyway. Bucky leaned in, eyes open, hungry, his fleshy warm hand slowly making its way to the nap of your neck. 

You ran.

You slipped away back toward the living room grappled with the slim stem of the flimsy lamp and whirled around.

“Stop!” you hissed and shook the lamp yanking the cord out of the wall.

Bucky hadn’t moved.

“You don’t wanna to do that, doll.”

Bucky took a step toward you and you swung the lamp in his direction as a warning.

He charged and knocked the lamp out of your hand like a twig. The deafening clink of Wakandan vibranium rang in your ears. He grabbed you up by that shawl rushed you across the room against the wall until you were stuck.

“Don’t struggle.” He growled and wrenched your wrists down in front you.

“Shh, I got you.” You kicked at his groin but he stepped in closer spread your legs with his and pinned you further. “Don’t struggle.”

Sweat, heat mixed together and Bucky could do nothing but dive his nose straight onto the edge of your hair line, your neck. “Steve couldn’t give you this..” he said as he sniffed.“We’re primal, instinct runs us. You needed this.”

He slowly came back up, his eyes beautiful and focused only on you.

“I can smell it.”

Bucky stepped back and jerked you from the wall. At that same time the building warmth from within spread to your thighs. “I don’t need anything—“ you groaned.

Bucky chuckled, low and hushed as he hands left your wrists and fumbled under your shirt. The shawl fell as you raised your fists to defend your dignity. “Stop!” you shouted but Bucky pulled back yanked the back of your head and forced you into a kiss.

His tongue glided over your lips and into your mouth. His other hand wrapped around you dipped under the waist of your leggings and gripped the fat of your ass. You pulled on his wrist, squirmed until you couldn’t take his suffocating lust and you slapped at his face.

Bucky broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around you. He leaned into you and over you forcing you to take his weight. He pulled you down buckling your knees to the floor. You fought back with fists, kicks and neither are well placed nor well thought out.

The gathering heat made you need him but you hated this. The gnawing urge, this incessant coiling that would only accept a release to go away.

Bucky was back on you in a matter of seconds in a frenzy shuffle. Face up, his hips between your legs, his hands tore at your top pushed up your bra. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them at the sides of your head.

“It’s okay,” he moaned with one of your nipples in his mouth. “I won’t hurt you.” He promised.

Suddenly he rocked back on his knees and with a grin pulled at the waist of your leggings and yanked them a few times until they were gone. You turned to scramble away but he caught you by the ankle, crawled back toward you forcing your legs open and he fell on top of you.

Legs kicking, his sweet scent mixing with the wet fragrance of your awaiting cunt you couldn’t fight back. His metal hand held your wrists as the other maneuvered with his pants

“There are other things to fear. Not me…” he insisted.

Bucky pushed inside of you. All the way. You gasped and his eyes widened with awe. Slowly his eyes rolled back and shut them tight as his head bowed over you. His breathing quickened as he lay inside of you relishing the heat, the wetness, of his girl.

“I’m your Alpha…” he moaned and began to thrust. His hips snapped and pivoted like he had in the dark depths of his dreams. You were better than his dreams, this was destiny.

You stopped fighting. Bucky’s head rolled up and opened his eyes. “Don’t say it..please.” you asked shaking your head. “Don’t-“

The words and the fucking meaning behind them and what it would mean after. You shook your head, tried not to hear what he was about to say.

“You’re my Omega.” He grunted.

Bucky’s hands intertwined with your fingers above your head. The melting, you hadn’t expected the sharpening, the near orgasmic sensation of your Alpha rutting into you.

_No. No!_

You shook your head against his and did your best to shake off the chemistry. He was in your nose, his scent sending you away on a wind of want and need. He held you tighter and pounded harder until your screams turned to shrieks. Little intermittent chords of pleasure and pain and resentment and it made him harder.

“You’ll want my babies..” his voice, light—tender. He watched your face, studying the tears, your open mouth.

The swell at the shaft of his cock throbbed. He knew what he needed to do. He was about to breed you. And like instinct he barreled into you in time as the base of his cock began to swell. Your legs kicked at his sides until they snapped to his hips with the pain of him filling you up.

Bucky leaned in, teeth exposed until he connected with the skin of your neck. And as his teeth sank and broke the skin his spit mixed with your blood. And you didn’t scream anymore. With his teeth sunk into your flesh, the madness of the struggle ceased to matter.

The bond spread.

“You’re my Alpha.” You whispered.


End file.
